An Inevitable Love
by articcat621
Summary: Professor Granger refuses to fall for Professor Malfoy's allure. But then again, she's only human. How long will she be able to resist a Malfoy's charm?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Well, this lovely little story of mine was written for the Lucius Big Bang 2014, and I hope you all really enjoy it. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Hermione hurried down the street, cursing herself for being late. She had promised Luna that she would be at the Three Broomsticks for three o'clock and it was now almost five past. It wasn't like her to keep friends waiting, and Hermione loathed that she was. As the Three Broomsticks came into view, she let out a huff of relief. She had finally made it.

Pushing open the door, she walked in and immediately her senses were bombarded with the smell of aged wood and cider. She could also smell faint traces of Madam Rosmerta's cooking.

Looking around, Hermione located Luna sitting in a booth with two Butterbeers in front of her. She made her way over, taking a seat across from her. "Hi, Luna, sorry I'm late."

"It's all right," Luna said, giving her a smile. "I knew you'd be."

Hermione shook her head. It seemed Luna had a way of knowing almost everything. It was a bit creepy, to be honest. "Are you ready for term to start?"

Luna nodded. "I've completely redecorated the classroom in the North Tower. I can't wait for the students to see it on Monday."

Hermione grinned at her. Luna was going to be teaching Divination at Hogwarts this year. Professor Trelawney had left the previous year, stating that she could not handle the stress of students any longer. Most of the staff was pleased to see her go. As Luna had just finished her seventh year, she was offered the job.

"I've still got to put the finishing touches on my classroom," Hermione said with a frown. She was going to be the Muggle Studies professor. The past year, she had made up her lost year at Hogwarts and sat for her N.E.W.T.s. She was very excited to start teaching. "I hope I have time."

"You will," Luna responded. "Especially with the help."

"Help?" Hermione looked at her, confused. "Who is going to help me?"

A small smile appeared on Luna's face. "You'll see."

"I hate when you do that," Hermione reminded her. She took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"I know, and that's why I like to do it," Luna retorted. "Oh look, Severus is here."

Hermione turned her head to the door. She scowled when she saw Severus walk in, followed by Lucius Malfoy. The two spotted them and made their way towards their booth.

"Luna!" Hermione hissed. "You didn't tell me Severus was coming."

"It was a last minute thing," Luna said with a wave of her hand. "Hello, love," she greeted Severus. He slid into the booth next to her, giving her a chaste kiss.

Hermione cringed when Lucius slid into the booth next to her. He was suddenly way too close for comfort.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure," Lucius purred, taking her hand. He placed a kiss to the back of it.

She pulled her hand away. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, Hermione, call me Lucius. We are going to be colleagues after all."

Hermione let out a huff. "Colleagues? You're certainly not teacher material." She sent Luna a glare, who gave her a small shrug.

"Well, apparently the Board of Governors thinks I am. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently my world experience is exactly what the young students need."

She rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore him. She was certain Lucius was just trying to bait her. Looking to Luna and Severus, she was dismayed to see them having their own conversation. She hated that this suddenly felt like a double date.

"Would you like me to get you another Butterbeer? Or perhaps something stronger?" Lucius asked, motioning to her empty glass.

"If I'm to be sitting next to you, I'll need something stronger," Hermione murmured.

Lucius stood and went to the bar.

"Luna," Hermione said, giving her a pleading look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Stop whining, Miss Granger," Severus chided. "You look like a child."

Hermione only pouted more. Lucius returned at that moment, handing her a glass of Firewhisky. He took his seat next to her once more, and was sitting so close that their bodies were slightly touching.

"Cheers," he said, holding his own glass up. Hermione tapped hers against his before drinking it. They both placed their empty glasses on the table.

"So, is everyone prepped for term to start on Monday?" Lucius asked. He glanced around before his gaze landed on Hermione. "Well?"

"Hermione needs a little help setting up her classroom," Luna interjected, smiling.

"Wonderful. I'd be happy to help," Lucius said, offering his services. "When would you like me to stop by?"

Hermione mentally cursed Luna. She could see now that the blonde witch was trying to set her up with Lucius. While she didn't want any help with her classroom, she didn't want to appear rude. "I suppose you could stop by tomorrow morning if you'd like, around nine?"

Lucius nodded. "Nine is just fine. I'll be by then, and we'll hopefully be done by the time the students arrive at five."

"We should certainly be done by then. There's not much left to do."

Lucius flashed Hermione a smile, and she couldn't help but return it. She squirmed a bit, her stomach suddenly doing flip flops. It was at this moment that Hermione realized that Lucius smelled quite nice. He smelled like expensive cologne and spices. There was also a bit of a woodsy smell from a fireplace. It was certainly appealing.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, and averted her eyes away from Lucius's intense stare. "Er, Luna, Severus," she said, gaining the attention of the couple in front of her. Luna glanced at her encouragingly. "I think I'm going to head back to the castle."

Luna frowned. "But you've only been here for a few minutes."

Hermione blushed even more. She fidgeted in her seat. "I just remembered I have to do something."

"Hermione, if you're feeling uncomfortable, just say something," Luna said dreamily. "I won't be offended, and neither will the gentlemen." She patted Severus's chest lovingly.

"It's fine," Lucius said, standing. After brushing the creases from his robes, he held his hand out to Hermione.

She arched her brow at him.

"Come along, Miss Granger. I shall escort you back to the castle." The corner of his mouth turned upwards into a small smirk.

Hermione huffed as she slid out of the booth. "I am a grown woman, Professor Malfoy. I do not need a babysitter." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"As a gentleman, I could never let such a beautiful, young witch walk around unescorted. It would go against my personal code."

"Well, I have a lot of errands to run. I doubt you want to accompany me even then," Hermione said, smirking at him.

But Lucius would not be deterred. "I insist, Miss Granger."

Knowing it was a losing battle, Hermione accepted. She dragged Lucius around Hogsmeade, making sure to stop in every store, even if she didn't need anything from it. She spent an obscene amount of time at Tomes and Scrolls, surprised that he didn't leave her side once. Not even when she brought him into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop so she could purchase the tea leaves she liked.

Lucius stayed by her side, ignoring the strange glances and whispers sent his way. Ever the gentleman, he even carried her purchases.

Once Hermione had finished shopping, the two of them began the long walk up to Hogwarts. Lucius didn't say a word, and she finally decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Professor Malfoy, I'm not quite sure what you're playing at," Hermione said. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Call me Lucius, Hermione," he said. "We are colleagues after all."

"I suppose," she conceded. "But what do you want?"

Lucius laughed. "I don't want anything, Hermione."

"Slytherin," she muttered under her breath. It seemed that Slytherins never lost their House's quality.

"I am, and always will be, a Slytherin." Lucius observed her carefully. "Just as you will always be a Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him angrily.

"You asked an obtuse question upfront, without even having any proof. You feel that I'm using you, so you need to ask me if I am or not. Sounds like a Gryffindor, does it not?"

Hermione huffed. "Yes, I suppose." Looking up, she saw they had reached the castle. "Well, we're here. I don't need your assistance any more, Professor Malfoy."

"Lucius," he corrected her. Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Until tomorrow, Hermione."

Flustered, Hermione pulled her hand away from him. She gathered her things and stormed to her room, where she collapsed on her bed in an exhausted heap. Already she dreaded tomorrow, and it wasn't even here yet.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm so pleased that so many people are liking this so far! Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two <p>

Nine o'clock came way too fast for Hermione. She had barely finished her morning cup of tea when there was a knock on her office door. Mentally, she cursed Lucius for his punctuality. She stood from her chair and made her way to the door. Bracing herself for a morning full of Lucius, she opened it.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lucius said, smirking down at her. He froze when he looked at her. "What are you wearing?"

Hermione blushed. "My clothes, I'm not leaving my office or classroom, so I saw no need to put on heavy robes."

Lucius watched as she turned and walked away. She was wearing Muggle clothing, which he did not mind one bit. The jeans hugged her shapely thighs and showed off the curve of her arse. _Rather plump_, he mused. She turned to face him, giving him another look at the way her tee shirt stretched across her breasts. They appeared small, yet pert. _A perfect little handful._

"So, I was thinking we could start by organizing the books," Hermione stated, completely oblivious to the way Lucius was checking her out. "What do you think?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

_Focus, Lucius! This is no time to lose yourself. You can check her out later_, he reminded himself. "Hermione, that sounds fine. I'm yours to command." He gave a small bow.

Hermione flushed. "Er, yeah, we'll just stock the books. Come on, I've already levitated them to the classroom."

She led him to the Muggle Studies classroom through the door that connected her office to the classroom. "I was thinking we could put them on the shelving beneath the window," she said, motioning to the bare shelves.

Lucius nodded. "Where are the books?"

"Here." She gestured to five very large cardboard boxes. "I'd like them to be in alphabetical order by author's last name. You can start with A and I'll start with Z. We'll work from there."

He looked over the boxes. "And what are these books?" He sniffed disdainfully, glaring at the obscene amount there.

"A library of sorts. They're all Muggle books. I plan on having my students read some of the literature here."

"What's wrong with Hogwarts's library?" Lucius asked her as he opened a box. It was a bit dusty, and as he looked inside, he saw that despite the age of some of the tomes, they were in good condition.

"The library here is in wonderful condition," Hermione replied, sitting down on the floor. She began to sift through the boxes. "I just wish there was more Muggle literature there. In fact, there's really nothing Muggle there."

"But why do we need Muggle literature when the magical literature is more than sufficient?" Lucius inquired. He, too, took a seat on the floor and began to sort out the books.

Hermione sent him a glare. "That's exactly why. People like you assume that since it's Muggle, there's no need for it. While there are some benefits to magical literature, it doesn't mean that it's better than Muggle literature. In fact, in some areas, the Muggle world is far more advanced."

A small smirk crept onto Lucius's face. He glanced at Hermione, noting that her chest was heaving and her face was flushed. _Utterly delectable_, he mused. He had heard from both Draco and Severus that Hermione could be quite a headstrong woman, but this was just lovely. It was nice to see a woman so passionate about something, even if it was the Muggle world.

"Nothing to say?" she pressed. "No uncouth comment to make about the Muggle world?"

Lucius shook his head. "I was simply admiring your dedication to the Muggle world. I'll admit that, as a Pureblood, I do not have much knowledge about Muggle things. I'll admit that I'm out of my element here."

Hermione flushed. She hadn't expected Lucius to admit to something like that. She floundered for a moment, quite unsure of what to say to him.

"You know, Hermione, it seems to me that you are always looking to pick a fight."

"That's not true!" she said quickly. "It's just…" she trailed off.

Lucius arched his brow at her. "No, I'd like to know. For the past two days I've been nothing but nice to you, yet you continue to be rude to me. I'd like to know just what it is I did to justify this type of treatment."

Hermione huffed, casting her eyes downward.

"Well?" Lucius prompted.

She shifted on the floor, frowning. "Well, I suppose I just don't like you."

There was dead silence for a moment. Hermione was afraid to look at Lucius, knowing that he would probably have an angry expression on his face.

She was startled when he starting laughing. Glancing at him, she saw he was grinning. _He looks nice like that_, she thought as she smiled herself. She quickly shook her head, pushing that thought away.

"If you don't like me, I suppose I'll just have to try harder," he said once he finished laughing. "I do enjoy a challenge."

Hermione scowled. "Try harder? A challenge? Is that what I am to you? Some sort of project?"

Lucius sighed, shaking his head. "Why are you so insistent on making me a villain, Hermione? Can't you just see that I'm trying to be helpful?"

"But you're a Slytherin," she reminded him. "You never do anything without motivation."

"I've had enough of this," Lucius said. "Do you want me to help you or not?" He stared at Hermione as he waited for her answer.

She frowned, knowing that she was being rather rude to him. She just didn't trust him, and after their interactions during the war, who could really blame her?

"Hermione," he said softly, startling her out of her thoughts. She met his piercing gaze. "If you want an apology, then all you have to do is ask."

Her mouth was suddenly dry. She flushed, not knowing what to say. Eventually, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I shouldn't have to ask for an apology, Lucius."

Lucius tilted his head to the side, observing her. "Then I'll offer one of my own free will. I apologize, Hermione, for my atrocious behavior during the war. What I did was unforgivable, and I apologise."

Hermione frowned, casting her eyes downward. "You let her torture me," she whispered. "You let me lie there, bleeding out on your drawing room carpet."

"I am sorry," he said once more. "My hands were tied then and I know that's no excuse, but it's the truth. I know you suffered during the war, but I did too. You cannot imagine what it was like having Him living there. My deranged sister-in-law was always trying to get my family and me in trouble. I suffered more times than I would care to remember."

Hermione frowned, looking at him. As much as she didn't want to feel bad for him, she did. "I accept your apology," she muttered after a moment. "And I'm sorry for being so rude to you today and yesterday. You're being a perfect gentleman, and I was acting childish. Forgive me, Lucius?"

He grinned, nodding. "I accept your apology, Hermione. Now that we've cleared the air, why don't we focus on these books?"

She nodded, and the two of them worked in silence for the next two hours, sorting the books in alphabetical order. It was a comfortable silence, and Hermione didn't feel pressed to make small talk. Time passed quickly.

Hermione was startled when Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

He held up a book in his hand. "Is this good? I think I remember hearing about it before."

She smiled when she saw what was in his hand. "Pride and Prejudice? It's a classic. You can borrow it if you'd like."

Lucius nodded. "I think I will. Would you care to discuss it with me once I finish?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I would."

"Over dinner?" he pressed.

"Let's not go that far," Hermione said, laughing. She tilted her face forward, so that her curls hid her blush. "Well, I suppose we're finished." She stood up, brushing the dust from her jeans.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Lucius purred. "Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you for your help, Lucius. I appreciate it."

"I enjoyed helping you," Lucius said. He took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "Until next time, Hermione."

"Good-bye, Lucius," she replied. She watched as he left her classroom, the door closing behind him.

She leaned against a desk as a sigh escaped her lips. Lucius Malfoy was certainly a piece of work. Half the time she wanted to punch him in the face, and the other half she wanted to snog the living daylights out of him.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I really appreciate them. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Hermione spent the remainder of the day in solitude. She put the finishing touches on her classroom and lesson plans. Before she knew it, it was time for the first staff meeting of the year. The students would be arriving soon, so it was important for the staff to get together and talk.

She made her way to the third floor where the meeting was going to take place. She was carrying a small notebook so she would be able to take notes. She was sure that there were going to be important matters discussed at the meeting.

Pushing open the door, Hermione walked in. She saw that almost everyone was there already. She quickly moved to take a seat next to Luna.

"Hello," she whispered, giving her friend a smile.

Luna turned from Severus to face Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. Are you ready for the school year to begin?"

Hermione nodded with an excited grin on her face. "I can't wait. I mean, it'll be a bit weird since I'll know a lot of the students since we just finished Hogwarts ourselves, but I am excited."

Snape leaned forward. "You must remember, Miss Granger, that these are your students. You mustn't allow them to use their familiarity against you."

She huffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I know, Professor Snape. Thank you."

Snape scoffed before turning away.

"He's only trying to help," Luna assured Hermione. "He means well, really. Severus just isn't a people person."

Luna and Snape had started dating earlier in the summer. After Luna had graduated from Hogwarts, she had summoned up the courage to tell Snape that she cared for him. Snape had pushed her away repeatedly, but it seemed that Luna had worn him down. The two were rather well-suited, as they often spent their time in solitude.

Hermione had taken her seventh year with Luna and Ginny, as she didn't feel comfortable accepting the honorary N.E.W.T.s that the Ministry had offered her. Both Harry and Ron had accepted them. The boys were both almost done with Auror Training. She didn't hear from them very much as neither of them ever wrote to her.

"Hello, Hermione, Luna," a voice said from her right.

Sighing, Hermione turned and saw that Lucius had taken the seat next to her. Why didn't he sit anywhere else? He just had to pick the seat next to her, didn't he?

"Yes, I did," he answered, causing her to widen her eyes.

"Stay out of my mind!" Hermione said crossly. "You have no business performing Occlumency on me."

Lucius smirked at her. "Always trying to make me out as the bad guy." He shook his head. "I wasn't in your mind, Hermione. I was simply reading the facial expression you so openly displayed. It's not my fault you leave your thoughts open to the world."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You're truly a Gryffindor, my dear, nothing to be ashamed about," Lucius assured her. "It's quite endearing actually."

"Don't get too used to it," Hermione whispered under her breath.

Lucius didn't respond to her. He just sat there with a smug expression on his face, which was driving Hermione absolutely mad. She just didn't understand him at all.

Minerva entered the room at that moment. "Sorry I'm a running late," she murmured. "We have a few things to discuss before the students arrive shortly. First matter of business: patrols."

Hermione scribbled furiously in her notepad as the meeting went on. She tried not to linger over the fact that both she and Lucius were scheduled to do patrols on the same night. Instead, she focused on the list of items that were banned and the names of this year's prefects.

"What are you writing with?" Lucius asked. He had leant over so far he was practically leaning against her.

Hermione huffed. "It's a pen," she whispered.

"Is that the Muggle version of a quill?" he asked quietly, careful not to disrupt Minerva's speech.

"Yes."

"But what about the ink?" he inquired.

Hermione tilted her head to the side so she could glare at him. He just smirked in response. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she answered him, "The ink is inside the pen."

"Fascinating," he whispered.

"Not really," she retorted.

Lucius pulled away. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the meeting, but she was aware of his gaze constantly lingering on her.

Hermione's whole body was tense. She didn't know what it was, but Lucius was driving her mad. Her fingers twitched, and she resisted the urge to pull her wand out and hex him. He was just so infuriating!

"Hermione, are you all right?" Luna asked, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine," she murmured, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Because the meeting has been over for five minutes and you've just been sitting here. Have you been daydreaming about Lucius?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course not!" Hermione protested, her face growing hot. "I have no idea what you're talking about Luna."

"It's all right," Luna replied. "You don't have to tell me."

"Trust me," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. "I wasn't dreaming about Lucius and, if I was, it would certainly be a nightmare, not a dream."

Luna just smiled as if she knew something that Hermione didn't. Hermione hated when she did that, as it gave her the chills.

"Why don't we have some tea in my room before the students arrive?" Hermione suggested, standing up.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I could use a nice cuppa."

The two of them made their way to Hermione's rooms. Once there, Hermione asked the house elf assigned to her, Pipsy, to bring them some tea. They made themselves comfortable and began to chat.

"Have you heard from anyone recently?" Luna asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't. Harry and Ron have been busy with training. Neville is in South America researching certain plants. Ginny, I believe, has been trying out for various Quidditch teams. No one writes anymore."

"I know," Luna said, nodding. "The only person who writes me letters is Draco."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, startled. "Why does he write you?"

"Well, as you know, I was held captive at Malfoy Manor during the war. Both Draco and Lucius were as kind as the situation allowed them to be. But Draco, he would secretly visit me and heal my injuries. We've become friends, which is good, because he doesn't have very many."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "You're not angry with him, though? And not with Lucius either?"

Luna shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not. I know neither of them meant it. You could tell it wasn't in their heart."

"You always see the best in people, Luna."

The blonde looked her right in the eyes. "And you're always determined to see the worst in Lucius, Hermione. Why is that?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't know. I just can't stand him, Luna! He thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Have you ever heard him say that?" Luna pressed. "Recently, at least."

She was quiet for a moment, a bit flustered from Luna's questioning. "Well, no, I suppose not, but I know he thinks it, Luna! He's an aristocratic pig."

Luna let out a small giggle at her words. "That's not true, and you know it. I suppose it'll just take some time for you to see."

"To see what?" Hermione asked. "Don't read into this more than you should, Luna."

She just gave Hermione one of her smiles, the type that gave Hermione chills. "You'll see in time."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so, but all right." She glanced at the clock. "Why don't we head down to the Great Hall? The students should be arriving soon."

"All right," Luna conceded, a small smirk on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, nothing really, just about dinnertime," Luna replied dreamily. They both headed to the Great Hall, where the Welcoming Feast was to take place.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It seriously makes my day to see the alerts in my inbox. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The first month of school flew by. Hermione spent most of her time in her classroom and private rooms. She barely went to the Great Hall for meals since she found out that Lucius had the seat right next to hers. She had no desire to spend her meals listening to his annoying chatter, so she decided to ignore him altogether.

She didn't see anyone other than her students, which was fine, because she was still adjusting to life as a teacher. After the war ended, it had been decided that Muggle Studies was required for all third year students. Fourth year and above, it was an elective.

As a result, there were a lot of unhappy Slytherins in her class. She could tell almost of all them didn't want to be there, as they never contributed to classroom discussions. A few of them went so far as not to do their homework for the class.

Hermione was at a loss for what to do. She tried giving out detentions, but none of them seemed to care. The students laughed it off as if it was a big joke.

With a sigh, she stood. It was her night to do patrol with Lucius. She hoped that he would allow them to split up so she wouldn't have to be in his presence all night long. She wasn't sure if she could stand that.

Making her way to the Great Hall, she saw he was already there waiting. "Hello, Lucius," she greeted him.

"Hermione," he purred, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I've been very busy," she responded, pulling her hand away from his. "Teaching is a bit more difficult than I expected it to be."

"I agree," Lucius said. "Now, shall we go up and down first?"

Hermione's heart sank. "Why don't we split up? We'll cover more ground that way."

"No, I insist on doing our patrol together." He wore a victorious smirk on his face. "Unless you can think of any reason we shouldn't?"

She shook her head, knowing it'd be futile. They headed towards the dungeons first, checking all the halls, nooks, and crannies there. The classrooms were all empty as well, and there was not a student in sight.

The duo then made their way upstairs. They did the patrol in silence, until they were on the second floor. Hermione cringed when Lucius cleared his throat.

"I heard you've been having some difficulties with a group of Slytherins in your class," Lucius began. "A few third years?"

Hermione sighed as she glanced at him. "How did you find out about that?"

"My third year students are in your class before they come to mine. I've heard them discussing your class."

"Rather rudely, too, I suppose?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

Lucius nodded. "I can do something if you'd like."

"I don't need your help," she snapped. "I just…" She sighed. "I haven't figured out what to do with them yet."

"Well, I've assigned them detention with me for now," Lucius said.

"How does that help me?" Hermione asked. She shook her head. "I don't need you or anyone else fighting battles for me."

"I gave them detention because it is unacceptable to say such vulgar things about a professor at this school. Perhaps they will appreciate the Muggle world a bit more when I take their wands and make them do chores without magic."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she imagined that group of students without their magic.

"I take it you approve?"

She turned to him and nodded. "Thank you, Lucius. I appreciate you looking out for me."

He smirked. "You're welcome. I'll let you know when I want to collect on this favour."

Hermione's smile fell. "Favour…this isn't a favour!" She shook her head. "Don't you dare hold this over me!"

Lucius ignored her prattling on as he continued down the hall. His head perked up when he heard a breathy moan. Instantly, he turned around and clamped a hand over Hermione's still-running mouth.

Hermione cursed him as she tried to pull his hand away from her mouth.

_How dare he_, she silently fumed.

"Be quiet," he whispered harshly. "There are students up here."

Hermione's eyes widened in realization before she stopped struggling and nodded.

Lucius slowly removed his hand from her face. He tried not to think of how soft her skin felt against the palm of his hand. The thought of silencing her with his lips had crossed his mind, but he'd pushed that thought away. There wasn't any time to lose himself in his attraction for her.

Pulling out their wands, the two of them crept forward to the hidden alcove. The sound of heavy breathing and moans filled their ears and Hermione finally realized what was going on. She did her best not to blush, but she could feel her face growing hot.

When she saw what the students were doing, she thought she would die of embarrassment. The two students were obviously in the midst of the act. The girl was pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around her partner. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyes were half lidded in ecstasy.

Hermione went to speak, but found she couldn't. Lucius, sensing the dilemma, push past Hermione with his wand raised. "Fifty points each from Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

The two students jumped apart, clearly embarrassed. They each pulled at their clothing, trying to fix their disheveled states.

"Really, Mister Sykes, you should know better than to engage is such distasteful behaviour, and Miss Fawley the same goes for you," Lucius stated. "Go to your separate dorm rooms before I decide to double the points lost."

The two students scrambled off, eager to get away from their professors. Once they were out of sight, Lucius returned his attention to Hermione. He stepped forward, causing her to back up further into the alcove. The corner of his lips curved up into a smile. _He reminded Hermione of the Cheshire cat_.

"Hermione," he purred, "What was the meaning of your behaviour?"

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Hermione mumbled, eyes looking downward. "I froze."

"I can see that. What I want to know is why." He pressed closer to her.

Hermione not only blushed at his words, but also from the heat of his body, closer to her than ever before. She hadn't even realized he'd cornered her until she felt her back hit the cool, stone wall. Her eyes widened when she noticed she was trapped.

"Tell me, Hermione, what is it that had you so flustered?" He placed his hands on both sides of her head, effectively trapping her in that spot. He was so close now, their bodies were practically touching.

"Lucius," she whispered, unable to meet his gaze. She held very still, trying not to lose herself in the moment. She could feel him breathing, the movement of his lithe body as he moved slightly forward. She breathed in the dizzying scent that was Lucius, and she wondered what it would be like if he closed the small distance between them.

"Was it the students? Was it the way he had her pressed against the wall in the throes of passion?" he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

She shook her head slightly, "Don't talk like that."

"Have you never experienced such passion?" he continued, ignoring her protest. Hermione's body stiffened, and he knew he was right. "Ah, so that's it. Is that what you want, Hermione? Passion? Because I can give that to you."

"Stop," she whimpered. "Just stop, Professor Malfoy."

He ignored her use of his formal name. "Would you like it if I pressed you up against the wall? I could do it, you know. I could take you right here, right now. You would like that, wouldn't you?" He resisted the urge to kiss to her, knowing it was far too soon for that. But still, she was responding to his closeness, which pleased him more than he could say.

Her body was humming with desire, and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her up against the wall. But the realization of who she was with came crashing into her, effectively dousing her arousal. "Professor Malfoy, release me at once!" she hissed, her eyes flashing angrily.

Lucius only grinned. "Say my name, kitten, and I'll let you go." His grey eyes pierced into hers, causing her to tremble once more and her legs to wobble slightly.

Hermione mumbled something incoherently.

"Say it," he pressed, moving his head forward. He gently nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Say my name if you wish me to stop."

"Lucius," she sighed his name, almost wishing that she hadn't, cursing her traitorous libido.

Lucius stepped back almost immediately. Hermione pushed past him, running down the corridor. Lucius watched her go, a small smile on his face. He would have her soon enough.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: First off, I apologize for taking so long to get this to you all! Graduate school has been very hectic (excuses, excuses, I know!) But thank you all for your continued support! Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Luna, why don't you understand how serious this is?" Hermione cried. "He practically accosted me in the hallway!"

Luna smiled happily as she sipped at her wine. She listened patiently as Hermione ranted about Lucius's behaviour. Personally, she thought it was endearing that Lucius was trying so hard with Hermione. She knew that he had developed feelings for Hermione some time after the war. He told Severus, and then Severus told Luna. She was quite determined that Hermione and Lucius would end up together, and if her visions were anything to go by, she knew they'd be together by Christmas.

"Luna, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "He practically assaulted me!"

Luna shook her head. "I am listening, Hermione, but I don't see what the problem is. He didn't assault you, he cornered you. The only reason you're so upset is because you enjoyed it."

A look of horror appeared on Hermione's face. "I did not!" she practically screeched. "How can you even say something like that?"

"Because it's true. Your face is flustered just thinking about it, and I'm quite sure your pulse has increased. Those are signs of arousal," Luna stated matter-of-factly as she took another long sip from her glass.

Hermione shook her head in denial. "No, there's absolutely no way. Why do you keep insinuating things like this? I am not attracted to Lucius Malfoy!"

Luna shrugged happily. "I keep insinuating them because you keep denying them."

Hermione scoffed as she crossed the room to pour herself another glass of wine. She sipped at it before she shook her head once more. "I am not in denial."

"Yes, you are," Luna insisted, "If you want to ignore your feelings, fine."

"I'm not ignoring my feelings because there are no feelings to ignore," Hermione pointed out.

Luna shifted in her chair. She placed her wineglass down. "All right, Hermione, tell me something. When you think of Lucius, what do you feel? Explain the emotions."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I feel anger, frustration, and hatred."

A small smile appeared on Luna's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked. "I don't see how this is funny at all."

"Hatred is a strong emotion. You know what they say, don't you?"

"What who says?"

"That the line between love and hate is often blurred," Luna replied. She gave Hermione a knowing look.

"Oh, no, I am not in love with Lucius," Hermione said for the millionth time. "I don't love him. In fact, I can't stand being around him. I just want to hex him all the time."

"That's also a sign of loving someone," Luna pointed out rather smugly. "Pushing someone away because you only want them closer, teasing and picking on someone because you're trying to hide your true feelings. Little girls always bully the little boys that they like."

"But I'm not a little girl," Hermione pointed out. She took a sip of her wine before sighing. "Why don't we change the conversation? We're obviously not getting anywhere right now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the dungeons, a similar conversation was going on.<p>

"Severus, I don't know what else to do," Lucius pouted. He stared at the small tumbler of Firewhisky in his hands. He swirled it around, watching the amber liquid move.

Severus sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lucius Malfoy pouted over a young girl."

Lucius's gaze snapped up. "I am not pouting over her."

"Yes, you are," Severus pointed out rather smugly. "I told you from the beginning that Hermione Granger was not one so easily swayed."

"I understand that, but she's increasingly difficult. She was so close to giving in while we were in the alcove, I could just tell!" Lucius exclaimed. "I don't know why she didn't give in."

"Because she's not one to change her beliefs for anyone; if you truly want to win her over, then you just have to be persistent."

Lucius nodded. "Only a matter of time, right? Luna told me that we'd be together by Christmas. That gives me about two months."

Severus smirked. "You better get moving."

A sigh escaped Lucius's lips. "She's far more difficult than I'd anticipated. I've always had women throw themselves at me."

"Granger isn't interested in your money or looks, Lucius. You'll have to try something different with her."

"Yes, I suppose I will. I've just been out of it since Narcissa left me," Lucius admitted softly.

Severus snorted. "But you didn't love Narcissa, and you were happy to see her go."

"I know," Lucius agreed. "But what if I mess up with Hermione? I don't want to get her and then lose her."

"That's a risk you'll have to take," Severus said as he sighed. "Stop brooding, it isn't befitting a Malfoy."

A small smirk appeared on Lucius's face. "No, I suppose it isn't."

"And if she doesn't fall for you, then it's her loss," Severus added.

"But she will," Lucius insisted. "It's only a matter of time before Hermione falls for me."

"She's stubborn," Severus added.

"I know."

"And a know-it-all."

"Yes, I know. She's very smart."

"She can be annoying."

"Severus, stop it! You won't change my mind or my feelings."

Severus smirked. "You can't blame me for trying."

Lucius shook his head at his friend's antics. The two of them had been comrades since Lucius took Severus under his wing during their Hogwarts years. They had been together through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad, and that would never change. As much as Severus didn't like Hermione personally, he would do his best to support Lucius's decisions.

"I think I'm going to retire to my rooms," Lucius announced, standing. "I have a lot of planning to do."

"Let me know how your efforts go," Severus stated, a small smirk on his face. "They are rather amusing."

"Go on, laugh if you must. We'll see who's laughing in the end." Lucius turned and walked out of Severus's private quarters.

Severus laughed until he realized what Lucius had said. "What is that supposed to mean?" he shouted at Lucius's retreating figure.

He huffed when Lucius didn't respond.

_Stubborn git_.


End file.
